quand les grand sorciers se rencontrent
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: 1ère de mes fics, qui ne sera jamais terminée. Je la laisse en souvenir de ma rencontre avec ma demie.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**WARNING WARNING**

Cette fic n'est pas terminée et elle ne le sera jamais.

La principale raison est que je n'ai plus envie de l'écrire, et que je n'ai pas envie de me forcer pour ce qui concerne l'écriture, ça gacherait mon plaisir. En réalité, le plan de fin est arrêté, je sais exactement ce qu'il devrait se passer, mais je ne l'écrirai pas.

D'autre part, avec la sortie du tome 5, cette fic n'a plus aucune valeur, même si je n'aime pas ce tome. En plus, c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite, et tant dans le style que dans l'intrigue, je la trouve vraiment basique (la seule que j'aime bien, c'est le personnage de Sirius/Arick en prof de DFCM).

J'aurais pu retirer cette fic du Net, mais je l'y laisse pour deux raisons : la première, c'est que c'est grâce à cette fic que j'ai rencontré ma demie, et la deuxième, c'est que Jess m'a aidée pour la rédaction des derniers chapitres, et que c'est un bon souvenir.

Voilà, vous êtes avertis, maintenant, libre à vous de lire.

* * *

Titre : Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Disclaimer : les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remet en format htm la fic le grand conseil, et sous un autre titre, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant… Laissez moi votre avis, ou écrivez-moi à maud.thefrogwanadoo.fr . Merci d'avance. Au fait, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer.

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

Première partie

A Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence. La cérémonie de la Répartition allait avoir lieu dans quelques instants. Surgissant d'on ne sait où, Rusard se précipita sur les trois amis qui attendaient patiemment dans le Grand Hall, se racontant, pour tuer le temps, ce à quoi ils avaient occupé leurs vacances. Le concierge, ses petits yeux sournois fixés sur Harry, annonça d'une voix où perçait son contentement :

« Vous êtes convoqués chez le directeur. Oui vous, Potter, et vos deux acolytes. J'espère que pour une fois, vous serez punis à la hauteur de votre crime. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Notre crime ? Répéta Ron, perplexe, Quel crime ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien nous reprocher ? On a encore rien fait, on vient juste d'arriver !

-Laisse tomber, lui murmura Harry, c'est sûrement la dernière hallucination de Rusard. Je parie que c'est pas pour nous engueuler qu'ils nous ont convoqués

-Mais pour quoi alors?

-Mais réfléchit trois secondes, s'impatienta Hermione, déjà énervée à cause d'une remarque désagréable de Pansy Parkinson sur sa coiffure. On est les seuls à être au courant pour Sirius, la mort de Cédric et tout ça. Ca a sûrement un rapport avec la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Il doit y avoir du nouveau. Ton père ne t'a pas parlé de quelque chose, Ron ?

-Je ne vois pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu me dire quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il n'a pas été là des vacances. Toujours au ministère ou en train d'aller parlementer avec je ne sais quelle espèce de trolls. »

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée des appartements de Dumbledore. Là, ils retrouvèrent le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui, visiblement, les attendaient.

« Ah vous voici enfin ! Dépêchez vous donc, ils vous attendent là haut.

-Ils ? » Répéta Harry, en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Pour toute réponse, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

En haut de l'escalier, ils découvrirent avec surprise une petite assemblée. Il y avait là Dumbledore, bien sûr, Rogue, le teint encore plus cireux que d'habitude, Hagrid et Sirius en grande conversation, Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi que Bill, et deux ou trois autres sorciers que Harry ne connaissait pas. Dans un coin de la pièce, discret, se tenait le professeur Lupin. Fumsek, magnifique, voletait à travers la pièce se posant de temps en temps sur une épaule.

« Ah! Bien ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en les apercevant. Puisque nous sommes au complet maintenant, nous allons… Oui Harry ? »

Ce dernier n'avait fait qu'une mimique interrogative, mais elle n'avait pas échappé à l'attention du directeur.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « au complet », monsieur ?

-Eh bien c'est simple, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire, nous n'attendions plus que vous trois. Que je vous explique : ceci est la première réunion de l'Ordre du phénix. Nous avons pratiquement tous pensé (et Dumbledore s'attarda sur le « pratiquement », en regardant Rogue) que vous méritiez amplement, vous, ainsi que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, de faire partie de ce, comment dire, conseil. Cette décision a été prise au regard de vos multiples interventions, notamment celle de l'année dernière, lors de la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers. Nous pensons que vous avez prouvé que vous pourriez être utile dans la lutte contre la puissance maléfique que représente Voldemort, puisque c'est là le but que s'est fixé cet ordre. »

Dumbledore fit une pause pour regarder, de ses petits yeux plissés, le trio, un peu ébahi pour l'instant. Puis, d'une voix égale, il reprit :

« Ainsi, à moins que vous ne refusiez de faire parti de notre conseil, je crois que je peux affirmer que nous sommes au complet. Pas d'objections ? Bien alors commençons. »

A suivre !!!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que ça soit le cas ou pas, envoyez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait, please (je suis à genoux). J

maud.thefrogwanadoo.fr


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Disclaimer : les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note : arrivage accéléré d'un co-auteur : mon frère, qui m'aide pour les idées essentiellement. Pseudo : albanism

J'espère que ça vous plait, pour l'instant, l'histoire n'avance pas trop, mais il faut le temps de tout mettre en place. Envoyez-moi des feedbacks ou écrivez-moi à maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr SVP.

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

                  Deuxième Partie

         Dumbledore désigna d'un geste éloquent une porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarquée. Grande et massive, gravée d'entrelacs dorés, elle s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un autre geste du directeur. Comme s'ils étaient déjà tous au courant, les autres membres du conseil s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qu'avait découvert l'ouverture de la porte. Harry, Ron et Hermione, ne sachant quoi faire, suivirent le mouvement. L'escalier débouchait dans un recoin du château, non loin de la statue de la sorcière borgne qui marquait l'entrée du passage secret pour Pré-au-Lard.

Le couloir était vide, les élèves attendant encore la cérémonie de la Répartition dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall :

« Minerva, s'il vous plait, mettez MM Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger au courant. »

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça et expliqua :

« Voilà, donc pour nos réunions, nous nous retrouverons dans une salle réservée à cet usage, et pour tout dire une salle secrète. Cela peut paraître un peu protocolaire mais c'est nécessaire étant donné que personne ne doit être au courant de l'existence de cet ordre.

« Vous comprenez bien que si ce secret venait à transpirer, nous serions tous en danger », ajouta le professeur en regardant gravement les trois élèves.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore se tournait vers le mur et soulevait une lourde tenture de couleur pourpre, dévoilant ainsi  un immense tableau. On pouvait y voir Cédric Diggory, le Poufsouffle que Queudver avait tué l'année dernière sur un ordre de Voldemort. Harry remarqua que ce dernier était immobile, contrairement aux autres personnages des tableaux du château. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il en était soulagé : il n'aurait pas aimé voir Cédric parler et bouger comme s'il était encore en vie. Sa mort était encore trop récente.

« Bien, annonça Dumbledore aux sorciers qui observaient tous le tableau, pour entrer dans notre salle de réunion, il vous suffira de vous placer face à ce tableau et de prononcer cette phrase : _In medio stat virtus_. »

Comme il disait cela, le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître une salle de dimension moyenne. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et pourtant la salle était très claire. En son centre, disposés en cercle, quinze sièges. Les sorciers, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de McGonagall, y prirent place silencieusement. Le directeur prit encore une fois la parole, pour annoncer : 

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être présent à cette première réunion, mais Minerva et moi devons assister à la cérémonie de la Répartition et au banquet. Nous vous rejoindrons ensuite, si vous n'avez pas encore fini. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux professeurs sortirent de la salle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Sirius se leva et pris la parole : 

« Euh, certains d'entre vous ont dû être surpris de me revoir ici, étant donné les … circonstances. A vrai dire, j'espère que vous voudrez bien me faire autant confiance que Dumbledore a bien voulu le faire. ». Sirius fit, du regard, le tour de la salle avant de poursuivre : 

« Pour ma part,  je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous apprendre, si ce n'est que sur tous les anciens que j'ai essayé de rallier à notre cause cet été, avec l'aide de Rémus, peu ont cru au retour de Vous –S… de Voldemort. Je crains que cette politique de l'autruche qui semble prendre de l'ampleur ne nous complique sérieusement la tache. ». Tous les sorciers acquiescèrent. Sirius se rassit, tandis que Hagrid prenait la parole :

« Personnellement, cet été je suis allé, avec Mme Maxime, à la rencontre des géants. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à en convaincre quelques uns. A vrai dire, il n'y en a que trois qui ont accepté de ne pas se ranger aux côtés du Lord, et encore, ils n'ont rien promis en ce qui nous concerne. » Il fit une pause puis se tourna vers Rogue : 

« Professeur, je me demandais ce que vous aviez rapporté de votre… mission de cet été. 

« A vrai dire, répondit Rogue en se levant à son tour, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose. J'ai essayé de renouer avec des Mangemorts non déclarés comme Lucius Malefoy, mais ils se méfient et je crois qu'ils ont déjà fait leur rapport me concernant à Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit dupe de mon comportement, mais je suis prêt à courir le risque ». 

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par le courage de ce professeur qu'il détestait. 

« Cependant, continuait Rogue, il ressort une chose de mes investigations. Les Mangemorts ont pour consigne de retrouver le jeune Potter le plus rapidement possible, et par tous les moyens. Il semble que le Lord ait été profondément vexé que notre gloire nationale lui ait encore une fois échappé. 

-Il en a peur, tonna Hagrid. ». Se tournant vers Harry, il ajouta :

« Tu lui fait peur Harry, parce qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait compris comment tu avais pu survivre. L'amour de ta mère n'explique pas tout, à mon avis. »

Harry était surpris du ton qu'employait Hagrid, ainsi que celui des autres sorciers qui prenaient la parole. Ils étaient très officiels.

Le conseil se poursuivit pendant une bonne heure sans que Harry, Hermione ou Ron ne prennent la parole. Ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à apprendre au conseil ayant passé leurs vacances à flâner chez eux (même si le terme flâner ne s'appliquait pas vraiment à Harry qui avait dû, entre autres corvées repeindre la façade de la maison des Dursley et retapisser la chambre de Dudley).

Au moment où les treize sorciers et sorcières se levaient pour sortir de la salle, le conseil étant fini, Dumbledore réapparut.

« Ah ! dit-il. Je vois que vous avez fini. Eh bien alors il est temps de nous séparer. Faites attention en sortant de ne pas vous faire trop remarquer. Je compte sur vous tous pour garder l'existence de ce conseil secrète. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis ajouta :

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui restent à Poudlard, vous pouvez venir dans cette salle aussi souvent que vous le désirez, en faisant cependant attention à Rusard, qui ne doit pas être informé. Pour les autres, en cas d'urgence, nous communiquerons par l'intermédiaire de Fumsek. Surtout n'utilisez pas de hibou traditionnel, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux si un Mangemort l'interceptait. »

Un des sorciers qu'Harry ne connaissait pas auparavant, un dénommé Mondigus Fletcher, demanda :

« Comment ferons-nous pour prévenir Fumsek que nous avons un message ?

-C'est simple, répondit Dumbledore, il vous suffira de prononcer la formule _fumsek auctoritas _et mon phénix, où qu'il se trouve, viendra vous rejoindre. »

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore sortit de la salle, suivit par les autres sorciers.

         Une fois les sorciers extérieurs à Poudlard partis, Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue pour lui demander :

« Severus, est- elle prête ?

-Oui, répondit Rogue comme à contrecoeur

-Bien, alors Sirius retournez dans mon bureau et changez vous, Severus vous rejoindra avec la _Nemo fictum._ »

Sirius regardait Harry qui lui-même suivait la scène d'un air interrogatif :

« Dumbledore, Harry peut-il venir avec moi ? Je lui expliquerait en même temps ». Puis en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient visiblement rien compris non plus, il reprit :

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez nous accompagner aussi. 

-C'est entendu, acquiesça le directeur. Montez vite, et rejoignez-moi ensuite dans la Grande Salle, Sirius. Quant à vous,  ajouta-t-il pour les trois amis, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous remontiez directement dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. »

Sur ces recommandations, il tourna les talons et descendit à grands pas vers le Hall.

Sirius s'adressa au trio, une lueur amusée dans le regard : 

« Montons, je vous expliquerais tout ça là haut. »

A suivre

Je n'ai pas encore reçu beaucoup d'avis, alors je vous en supplie dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic, qu'elle vous plaise ou pas. 

Alors, tous à vos claviers et on n'oublie pas :

maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, etc

Note : Please, please, please, des feedbacks !!!! 

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

          Troisième partie

         Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, Sirius alla vers une grande malle posée dans un coin, tout en commençant à expliquer :

« Voilà, alors comme vous le savez, je suis recherché un peu partout dans le monde des sorciers, et même dans celui des Moldus. Dumbledore et moi avons donc pensé que le meilleur endroit pour me cacher était précisément celui où personne ne s'attendrait à me trouver, à savoir Poudlard. Seulement, le problème qui se posait était comment passer inaperçu à Poudlard alors que l'école est pleine de monde à longueur d'année ? »

Sirius fit une pause pour enfiler un pull vert foncé, qu'il avait sorti de la malle. Hermione en profita pour demander :

« Et alors, comment allez-vous faire ?

-Il y a une question que vous ne vous êtes pas encore posé, tous les trois, reprit Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Hermione. Qui sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? »

Les trois amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou puis Hermione poussa un petit cri :

« C'est vous, c'est ça ? Vous allez rester ici en tant que professeur ! Astucieux !

-Mais comment… commença Ron

-Grâce à la potion. Celle que Rogue lui a préparée, la _Nemo fictum._

-Bravo Hermione, s'exclama le parrain de Harry,  je vois que vous avez tout compris

-Moi, par contre je n'ai rien compris du tout, répliqua Ron, boudeur. Comment est-ce que votre potion pourrait empêcher que les élèves et les profs ne dénoncent Sirius ?

-Ron, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, la_ Nemo fictum _est une potion qui permet de changer d'apparence, un peu comme le Polynectar, sauf qu'on ne prend pas l'apparence d'une personne réelle.

-Exact, ajouta Sirius. En fait elle vous permet de ressemblez à ce à quoi vous ressemblez le moins. » En voyant l'expression de Ron, il reprit : 

« Si tu préfères je vais changer du tout au tout pour prendre une apparence aux antipodes de celle que j'ai actuellement. Comme ça, je pourrais rester à Poudlard au nez et à la barbe de tous, simplement en assurant le rôle de professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Harry ? Je serais avec toi toute l'année comme ça ! »

Mais Harry était trop abasourdi pour répondre. Son parrain allait être son prof, transformé en un homme qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… Il finit par articuler :

« Et euh… Il n'y a aucun risque pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose ?

-Si je prends ma potion régulièrement, non. Heureusement, Rogue a réussi à prolonger les effets de cette NemoFictum de sorte que maintenant, je n'aurais plus besoin d'en prendre qu'une fois toutes les 10 heures.

-Et Rogue a accepté de vous préparer cette potion ? demanda Ron, effaré.

-Là je dois avouer que Dumbledore a du user de toute sa persuasion, mais oui, il a fini par accepter. »

Sirius souriait. Il avait fini d'enfiler ses habits et après avoir enfilé sa cape de sorcier, il ajouta :

« Pour vous, je serais le professeur Arick Sulibs. Très respectable et très honorable, diplômé de l'université de columbia. »

Sirius se tu en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Après quelques instants de silence, Rogue apparut,  portant une sorte de Thermos de couleur marron.

« Black, voila votre… potion. » dit-il. Sirius tendit la main pour prendre la Thermos mais on aurait dit que Rogue répugnait à lâcher son bien. Ron et Harry pouffèrent et le professeur les fusilla du regard.

« Je crois que vous devriez rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor, comme vous l'a recommandé Dumbledore. » dit Sirius, qui se retenait lui aussi de rire.

« On se verra plus tard Harry… » ajouta –t-il avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse dans l'escalier.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondor sans un mot, de peur que quelqu'un ne les entendent. 

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse dame, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Il s'apprêtait à quémander l'indulgence de la Grosse Dame, mais Hermione le devança et s'adressant au tableau, elle dit : 

« Marc de café !

-Oh ! s'exclama la Grosse Dame, voilà notre nouvelle préfette », puis le tableau pivota pour permettre aux trois élèves de pénétrer dans la tour.

Harry et Ron se regardaient interloqués.

« Hermione, commença Ron, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu aurais oublier de nous dire, à Harry et à moi ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié, dit la jeune fille en rougissant, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous l'annoncer avec tout ce qui s'est passé. ».

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans la Salle Commune. Celle- ci était vide, mais près de la cheminée, une table pour trois personnes avait été dressée.

« Ah ! reprit Hermione, je pensais bien que Dumbledore ne nous avait pas oublié.

-Hermione, s'impatienta Ron, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous ais rien dit ? Tu avais le temps avant que Rusard vienne nous chercher ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant ?

-Depuis… la mi-août environ. J'ai reçu la nouvelle en même temps que ma liste de fourniture. Mais je n'avais pas de hibou pour vous prévenir, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, en voyant la tête de Ron. 

-Tu n'avais pas de… Hermione, tu sais très bien dénicher un hibou quand tu en as besoin. 

-Bon d'accord, admit celle-ci, en fait j'avais peur que vous ne vous moquiez de moi. C'est vrai, vous êtes toujours à m'appeler Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ou je ne sais comment…

-Attends mais là c'est pas pareil, s'exclama Ron. »

Harry observait la scène, mi-énervé mi-amusé. Il avait oublié les disputes de ces deux-là. Il décida d'intervenir :

« Bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, même si tu aurais du nous en parler Hermione. Raconte-nous plutôt le reste.

-Eh bien, il n'y a rien à dire. Dans la lettre, il y avait le premier mot de passe de l'année, avec des instructions sur ma fonction, la façon dont je devais me comporter, etc. Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'être préfet signifie !

-Bon, dit Ron, coupant court à l'exaspération d'Hermione, si tu as fini de te plaindre, et si tu n'as plus rien d'important à nous révéler, on pourrait peut-être aller manger. J'ai faim, moi ! »

Harry souriait intérieurement : Ron était vexé qu'Hermione ne lui ait rien dit, mais il était surtout content pour elle. Ca par contre, il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer.

Tout en mangeant, les trois amis discutèrent du nouveau statut de Sirius, et bien sûr, de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Je me demande à quoi tout ça va bien pouvoir servir, dit Ron la bouche pleine. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Percy serait vert s'il apprenait que je suis dans un conseil secret et pas lui.

-Ron, soupira Hermione, tu sais que personne ne doit être au courant.

-Au courant de quoi, demanda Fred en faisant irruption dans la Salle Commune. »

Derrière lui, les élèves se bousculaient pour entrer. 

« De rien ! répondirent ensemble Harry et Hermione. »

George, qui avait rejoint son jumeau, les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux avant de demander innocemment :

« Au fait, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au banquet tous les trois ?

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde lui, répondit aimablement Ron.

-En tout cas, vous avez manqué le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Mr Tulipe ou un truc comme ça. Un petit gros, l'air bonhomme. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. Aux antipodes, hein !

« Bon, on vous laisse comploter, poursuivit Fred, à qui le sourire n'avait pas échappé. Dormez bien et faites de beaux rêves !!

-Ne te couche pas trop tard, Ron, ajouta George en imitant Mme Weasley. »

Ron allait répliquer vertement mais Hermione le coupa :

« On devrait aller se coucher, on ne peut plus rien dire ici, de toute façon. »

En effet, la salle était pleine de Gryffondor qui n'avaient visiblement pas la moindre envie d'aller dormir.

                                                           A suivre

Vos avis seront les bienvenus, alors please envoyez les moi sur

maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr


	4. chapitre 4

Titre : les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours

Note : Vous êtes des lecteurs très méchants, vous ne m'envoyer aucun feedback ! Méchants lecteurs ! lol ! 

Sans blague, écrivez-moi, même si c'est pour me dire que ça ne vous plaît pas (maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr) .  Bon sinon, heureusement qu'il y a mon frère pour m'aider (encore qu'en ce moment il ne soit pas très motivé). Grand merci à Jess qui sans savoir que c'était moi l'auteur m'a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup. 

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

Quatrième partie

Le lendemain matin, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Fred et Georges. Les deux frères trônaient au milieu d'une multitude de confiseries qui semblaient toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, mais Harry prenait bien garde à ne rien accepter des jumeaux, se rappelant encore l'épisode de la crème Canari de l'année précédente.

Alors qu'il avait le nez plongé dans son bol de jus de citrouille, il entendit Fred lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Harry, je crois que Mc Gonagall veut te voir, elle vient par ici. 

-Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry qui n'avait pas tout entendu, parce que perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand il releva la tête, le professeur de métamorphose, l'air toujours strict se tenait devant lui :

« Harry, voudriez-vous m'accompagner, si vous avez fini ? J'ai à vous parler. »

Ce dernier la suivit tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien justifier une convocation si matinale.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le bureau du professeur, celle-ci se tourna vers Harry :

« Harry, commença-t-elle, vous savez que Dubois étant parti, l'équipe de Gryffondor se retrouve sans capitaine. Comme c'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche de nommer ce nouveau capitaine, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et j'ai fini par conclure que c'est vous qui seriez le plus apte à assurer cette fonction. »

Harry la regardait les yeux ronds. Il déglutit avec peine puis balbutia :

« Moi, mais vous êtes sûre… Je veux dire, reprit-il avec cette fois un peu plus d'assurance, je ne crois pas que je sois le meilleur pour ça, je ne connais rien à la tactique et … il en a d'autres qui pourraient mieux s'en sortir que moi je trouve. »

 En voyant le regard sévère de Mc Gonagall, il ajouta précipitamment :

« Mais je trompe peut-être.

-Harry, répondit le professeur, si je vous propose ce poste, c'est que je vous crois tout à fait capable de faire face aux responsabilités qu'il suppose. D'ailleurs, vos coéquipiers sont d'accord sur ce point.

-Comment ? demanda Harry, abasourdi

-Quand il m'est apparu que c'était vous qui deviez être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je suis allée trouver vos coéquipiers et je leur ai demandé leur avis quant à ce choix. Ils l'approuvent. Unanimement. »

Le jeune sorcier n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'un jour il pourrait prendre la place d'Olivier Dubois. 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, après un instant de silence, ajouta :

« De toute manière, c'est à vous de décider si vous acceptez ces responsabilités. Et bien sûr, si vous acceptez, vous pourrez toujours changer d'avis à tout moment.

-Et bien, répondit Harry, encore hésitant. Et bien je crois que vais accepter pour le moment. Bien que je ne sache pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée des responsabilités dont vous parler.

-Eh bien premièrement, expliqua Minerva Mc Gonagall, il vous faut trouver un remplaçant à Olivier pour le poste de gardien. Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez une idée quand à la personne qui pourrait convenir ?

-A vrai dire… non. Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à …  Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi…

-Alors il est plus que temps de commencer, répliqua le professeur d'un ton sec. A ce propos, j'aimerais qu'au regard de vos nouvelles fonctions, vous vous teniez, ainsi que Mr Weasley, un peu plus à carreau cette année, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Vous m'avez compris, Harry ? »

Comme celui- ci hochait affirmativement la tête, la sorcière lui signifia d'un signe de la tête que l'entretien était fini. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, le professeur le rappela et d'une voix adoucie elle dit :

« Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai confiance en vous, vous serez à la hauteur.

-Merci professeur, murmura celui-ci avant de tourner les talons. »

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors qu'il retournait chercher ses affaires de classe pour le premier cours, qui s'avérait être celui de Divination. En effet, en sa qualité de préfète, Hermione venait de procéder à la distribution des emplois du temps, aidée dans cette tâche par Ron, qui semblait très empressé. Quand il aperçu Harry, il se précipita sur lui :

« Harry, je t'ai cherché partout. J'ai vu Fred et Georges et ils m'ont dit que tu avais été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, mais je ne crois pas… Honnêtement vous croyez vraiment que ça soit moi le mieux placé pour remplacer Olivier ? Il était vraiment bon…

-Harry, le coupa Hermione, si le professeur Mc Gonagall t'a choisi, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Si tu fais des efforts, tu t'en sortiras parfaitement, j'en suis sûre.

-Merci Hermione, remercia Harry avec un sourire. Et toi Ron, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh, moi… Je me demande juste… vous allez avoir besoin d'un nouveau gardien, non ?

-Oui, Mc Gonagall m'a dit que c'était à moi d'en nommer un

-Ah ! Bien. Et tu as une idée ?

-Pas pour l'instant. Je veux dire que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. »

Harry avait bien compris où Ron voulait en venir, mais il ne pouvait pas le choisir uniquement parce qu'il était son ami. Désireux d'abréger la conversation, il reprit :

« Bon, Ron, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard en divination. »

Ron fit une des grimaces dont il avait le secret pour signifier son peu d'empressement à revoir le professeur Trelawney.

« Allez Ron, courage ! dit Hermione en rigolant, moi je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre le professeur Vector.

-C'est ça, grogna le rouquin.

-On se voit à midi, hein ? »

         Quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la classe de divination, les élèves écoutaient déjà le discours de bienvenue de Sybille Trelawney. Ils s'installèrent aussi discrètement que possible.

« Mes chers, disait le professeur, vous savez tous que cette année sera riche en évènements tragiques (elle semblait se réjouir de cette nouvelle). Aussi, j'espère que vous prendrez au sérieux cette discipline qui, sait-on jamais, pourrait nous aider à lutter contre les forces des Ténèbres. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils doutaient fort que les volutes d'une boule de cristal ou les dessins abstraits que dessinait le marc de café au fond des tasses puissent un jour leur apprendre quoi que ce soit.  

 Après ces quelques mots, le professeur annonça que l'on commencerait l'année par l'observation des présages dans le ciel, notamment du vol des oiseaux. 

Pendant que, penchés à une fenêtre de la salle, les élèves tentaient désespérément d'apercevoir un quelconque volatile dans le ciel chargé, Harry chuchota à Ron :

« Au fait, j'ai vu ta tête ce matin, quand tu aidais Hermione à distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle te plait ?

-Harry ! s'exclama le rouquin. Ca va pas non ! Hermione, c'est Hermione. Je veux dire… je l'aime bien juste comme ça. »

Ron semblait sincère mais Harry avait encore en tête la scène de jalousie que son ami avait fait l'année précédente alors qu' Hermione avait été au bal de Noël avec Victor Krum.  Ron l'ignorait peut-être, mais Harry était persuadé que ses sentiments pour Hermione dépassaient le « juste comme ça ».

« Harry, tu es au courant qu'elle sort avec Krum maintenant ? demanda Ron cachant son trouble aussi bien que possible.

-Disons que je m'en doutais. Elle est allée chez lui cet été alors c'était prévisible je suppose. »

Harry souriait intérieurement : il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les oreilles de Ron étaient d'un rouge vif alors qu'il demandait :

« D'accord, mais bon, c'est quand même un peu soudain, non ? Elle aurait pu nous demander notre avis tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça nous concernerait, Ron. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais répondu toi au fait ? »

Ron sembla alors absorbé par la contemplation du ciel lourd, mais toujours vide. Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit, pour changer de conversation :

« Alors, comment tu vas faire pour choisir ton nouveau gardien ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais sûrement demander leur avis aux autres. Peut-être qu'on organisera des épreuves. Ca pourrait être un bon moyen de trouver quelqu'un de convenable. »

Harry était mal à l'aise, mais il se décida tout de même à ajouter :

« Ecoute Ron, m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas te prendre uniquement parce que t'es mon ami. Les autres ne seraient pas d'accord, tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sûr. C'est juste que… si je ne suis pas trop mauvais…

-T'inquiète pas, je ferai ce que je pourrais. »

Ron lui sourit mais ne pipa mot, étant donné que le professeur Trelawney les regardait d'un œil suspicieux depuis quelques minutes.

« Potter et Weasley, j'espère que vous êtes tous les deux concentrés. J'aimerais vous signaler que l'observation du vol des oiseaux est à prendre très au sérieux. Cette méthode de divination peut nous en apprendre beaucoup sur notre vie et sur notre mort… » dit-elle d'un ton lugubre, le regard fixé sur Harry. 

Mais ce dernier n'en avait cure : il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser impressionner par les milles tourments que lui prédisait constamment le professeur de Divination. 

Les deux amis se penchèrent par la fenêtre, espérant que le professeur les laisserait en paix, mais malheureusement, celle-ci se pencha derrière eux et demanda :

« Alors, que voyez-vous ?

-Des petits oiseaux. Des hirondelles je crois, dit Harry, en faisant un effort de bonne volonté. Elles volent bas.

-Bien, et que ce la signifie-t-il ? Mr Weasley ?

-Mon père dit toujours que quand les hirondelles volent bas c'est qu 'il est l'heure de manger. Je pense qu'il est bientôt midi, ajouta-t-il l'air aussi sérieux que possible.

Derrière lui, Harry se retenait à grand peine de rire, mais quand il vit l'air outré du professeur Trelawney, il ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. 

Ce genre de menaces ne marche jamais mais je tente le coup quand même, en désespoir de cause. Si j'ai pas tout plein de feedbacks, j'arrête ma fic. Dans ma petite tête étroite, si vous n'écrivez pas, ça veut dire que vous n'en avez rien à faire, alors je me mets à genoux pour vous réclamer votre avis ( vous avez même le droit d'être très méchant, et de me dire que c'est nul). Donc, on se motive et

maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr


	5. chapitre 5

Titre : les grands sorciers se rencontrent …

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces joyeux zouaves ne m'appartient. Bouh ! Je ne sais pas si j'avais le droit, et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'excuse c'était pas intentionnel, mais j'ai emprunté pour la définition des vampires celle donnée dans Terminus : vampire city, de Michel Honaker, auteur que j'adore. Le passage tiré de ce livre est écrit en violet italique.

Note : mon frère et co-auteur est définitivement en grève. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés des commentaires (et oui, ya que des filles) mais je gronde les autres !! Allez, on se motive, j'ai besoin de feedbacks moi, c'est une drogue ce truc ! Si j'en reçois pas tout plein, je vais être très malade, alors, pour sauver une vie, envoyez-moi votre avis (gentil ou très méchant comme vous voulez) à maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr 

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

5ème partie

         Après le cours de divination, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle était en train de parler avec Ginny. Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué que depuis l'année précédente, les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient plutôt bien. 

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Ginny s'adressa à Ron et lui annonça :

« Au fait Ron, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Maman. Tu sais quoi ? Charlie est fiancé…

-Hein, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? bondit Ron

-Ben ouais, apparemment il est avec une fille qu'il a rencontrée en Egypte. Elle s'appelle Milena Spencer. »

Ron était visiblement abasourdi par la nouvelle. Cependant, il ne perdit pas pour autant son appétit, comme le lui fit remarquer Hermione qui n'avait pas encore totalement oublié sa lutte pour la condition des elfes de maison. 

Après le repas, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil. Ils voulaient savoir si des nouvelles étaient arrivées. Ils discutaient avec animation, notamment de l'idée qu'ils se faisaient du professeur qu'allait être Sirius, quand ils virent apparaître au tournant d'un couloir Malefoy suivi par les inséparables Crabbe et Goyle. Ils chuchotaient et Harry les soupçonna immédiatement de préparer un mauvais coup. Dès que Drago les vit, il cessa de parler et afficha une mine réjouie. 

« Tiens, Potter et ses deux suiveurs. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette partie du château ? Elle n'est pas très fréquentée pourtant.

-Malefoy, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, répondit Ron, en serrant les poings, est-ce qu'on te demande ce que toi tu fais ici ?

-Weasley, toujours aussi prompt hein ? Je crois que je ferai bien de signaler votre présence à quelqu'un. Tout ça me parait suspect. »

Ron n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais au moment où il allait répondre vertement, Rogue apparut par le même chemin qu'avaient suivi Malefoy et ses acolytes. « Professeur Rogue, s'empressa Malefoy, vous tombez bien. Il me semble que la présence de Potter, Wealey et Granger dans cette partie du château est quelque peu suspecte… »

Malefoy avait déjà dans les yeux une lueur de triomphe, ne doutant pas de la réaction du professeur de potions. C'est pourquoi il fut singulièrement surpris, lorsqu' après un moment d'hésitation, Rogue répondit : 

« Je suppose que Potter et ses amis ne font que passer, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je les en blâmerais. »

Il semblait choisir ses mots à contrecoeur et Harry eut du mal à ne pas se retenir de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ennemi. Rogue, probablement 

furieux d'avoir du défendre Harry devant son poulain, s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle regardaient les trois amis avec étonnement. Enfin, le jeune Serpentard finit par dépasser Harry, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard méprisant, aussitôt suivi par les deux lourdeaux.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin, Ron éclata de rire :

« Vous avez vu la tête que faisait Malefoy? Pour une fois, il en a été pour ses frais, c'était vraiment trop bon de le voir quand Rogue a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien nous reprocher.

-Finalement, acquiesça Hermione,  ça a des bons côtés de faire partie de ce conseil : Rogue ne peut pas nous reprocher de traîner par ici. Il devait vraiment être dégoûté de devoir nous couvrir devant Malefoy. »

Chemin faisant, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Cédric et ce fut Ron, qui prononça, non sans une certaine délectation, le mot de passe,_ In medio stat virtus._

         Dans la salle faiblement éclairée par des chandeliers se trouvait déjà Dumbledore. Assis dans un des profonds fauteuils de velours rouge, il semblait pensif et les trois amis durent même produire divers toussotements et raclements de gorge pour l'avertir de leur présence. Le directeur leur sourit immédiatement avant de leur annoncer :

« Ah voilà. J'espérais bien que vous alliez venir. J'ai déjà avertit Severus, il vient juste de sortir d'ici.

-On l'a croisé en arrivant, ajouta Harry.

-En effet, répondit-il. Et bien à vrai dire, il y a du nouveau. Je viens à l'instant d'apprendre que la majorité des Détraqueurs vient de faire sécession et de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Je crois que maintenant, Cornélius va être obligé de reconnaître publiquement son retour. »

Il soupira avant de poursuivre : 

« Enfin, encore heureux que Hagrid a rallié à notre cause le clan de sa mère cet été. Le combat s'annonce rude, je le crains. ». 

Après une pause il murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Oui, je le crains… Dites –moi, Ron, est-ce que je peux vous charger d'envoyer un message à vos parents pour les prévenir… Cela m'évitera d'avoir à le faire. »

Comme les trois amis n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un son, il les observa d'un air amusé :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Pour le moment, il est encore trop tôt pour une véritable offensive, mais soyez sûrs qu'elle viendra. A propos, dit-il, s'adressant encore à Ron, j'ai appris pour votre frère, félicitations. »

Ron, sans réaction jusque là, se mit à rougir. 

« Je pensais justement demander à ma mère ce qu'il en était vraiment. Vous comprenez, c'est Ginny qui me l'a appris ce matin, alors…

-Excellente idée, vous pourrez en profiter pour leur parler du revirement des Détraqueurs. Bien je crois que vous avez juste le temps d'envoyer ce message avant le cours du professeur Arick Sulibs, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

         Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers la volière aussitôt après avoir pris congé du directeur. Ron rédigea en quelques lignes une lettre pour sa mère qui expliquait que le conseil savait de source sûre que les Détraqueurs s'étaient alliés avec Voldemort. Il en profita pour demander des précisions quant aux fiançailles de Charlie, affaire qui lui tenait apparemment à cœur. Lorsqu'enfin, il réussit à attacher son message à la patte de Coquecigrue, il était plus que temps d'aller en cours.

         Quand Harry vit celui qui allait lui servir de professeur de DCFM, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était complètement impossible de reconnaître Sirius sous sa nouvelle apparence. En effet, le parrain grand, svelte et séduisant qu'était Sirius avait fait place à un homme d'environ 55 ans, petit, enveloppé et courbé. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux grisonnants bouclaient sur les tempes. Ses mains étaient abîmées comme si elles avaient manipulé trop d'ingrédients pour potions dangereuses. Sur son visage s'affichait une expression renfrognée et il marmonnait tout seul.

Les élèves le suivirent à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, se regardant mutuellement d'un air ébahi. Ils étaient à peine installés qu'il commençait déjà à parler :

« Allez, on se dépêche. Bon cette année, nous avons un programme chargé et j'ai l'intention de vous l'enseigner à ma manière, qui comme vous le verrez et un peu particulière. Si vous n'êtes pas content, ce sera le même tarif, vous pouvez même sortir tout de suite. Je m'en contrefiche, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de signaler votre absence à l'administration.

Bon, ça y est, vous avez fini de remuer ? Alors, on commence tout de suite. Prenez un rouleau de parchemin et notez « Vie et mœurs des vampires ». Grand Un, « Généralités ». Les vampires sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses, et particulièrement redoutables. _Elles aspirent le sang à travers la peau à certains endroits stratégiques, cou, poignets, poitrines et même gros orteil. Elles ne laissent sur leur passage que des hématomes d'apparence bénigne._ Remarque, vous notez… remarque j'ai dit, dans la mythologie moldue, les vampires sont des hommes qui s'abreuvent du sang des autres humains, en perçant leurs veines à l'aide de canines pointues. Bien sûr ceci n'est que foutaises, mais ces légendes ont très probablement pour origine la forme particulière des vampires. En effet, ils possèdent une apparence humanoïde et de loin, ils peuvent être confondus avec une silhouette humaine… VOUS NOTEZ, hurla-t-il soudain. »

Apparemment, il s'adressait à Malefoy et Crabbe, assis à la même table. En effet, les Gryffondors et les Serpentard avaient cette année en commun les cours de DCFM. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé, cependant ils n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter puisque Sirius menait le cours à un train d'enfer. Les élèves ne faisaient que gratter, presque sans avoir le temps de retremper leur plume dans l'encrier.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur gribouillait au tableau de vagues signes indéchiffrables et c'est pourquoi les élèves devaient être attentifs à ce qu'il disait, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce q'il écrivait.

Quand il arriva au III,  Sirius fit enfin une pause et demanda sans plus attendre : 

« Compris avez-vous ? »

Alors que la majorité des élèves hochaient timidement la tête, Sirius se tourna discrètement vers la table où avait pris place Harry, Ron et Hermione et leur fit un sourire malicieux, ponctué d'un clin d'œil imperceptible. Les trois amis restèrent bouche bée. En effet, après deux heures de « grattage » intensif, ils avaient presque oublié que c'étaient Sirius qui faisait le cours. 

         Celui-ci finit le cours en leur donnant un devoir à rédiger pour la semaine suivante : deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les moyens de lutte contre les vampires, illustrés par l'exemple d'Ebenezer Graymes, un moldu qui avait consacré une bonne partie de sa vie à l'éradication de ces créatures.

Voilà c'est fini pour cette partie. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du prof Sirius ? Vous inquiétez pas, il est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste que ça le fait marrer de terroriser un peu les Serpentard. Pour le personnage, je me suis très largement inspiré de mon prof de physique (Lama pour les intimes), et encore, j'ai omis les éléments les plus effrayants.  Graymes est le personnage central des bouquins de M. Honaker (Le Commandeur).

J'attends vos avis avec angoisse (pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que je me bouffe les ongles sinon ?), alors surtout, on n'oublie pas : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr


	6. chapitre 6

Titre : les grands sorciers sse rencontrent…

Disclaimer : Y a toujours personne qu'est à moi… Snif

Note : Yessss ! Jess a compris ! Bon, pour ceux qui ne captent toujours rien c'est pas grave, l'essentiel à retenir, c'est qu'il faut m'envoyer plein plein de feedbacks !!! D'ailleurs, dans feedbacks il y a feed, et ça veut nourrir en anglais si je ne me trompe pas ( j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher le dico). D'où ma conclusion : je me nourris des feedbacks, et donc si j'en ai pas, je meurs….

Allez un p'tit effort : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr 

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

                 Sixième partie

         Après le cours de Sirius, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, ceci pour y prendre leur dîner. Ce dernier fut animé, puisque la plupart des élèves ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux mois, et pourtant, il était teinté d'une certaine mélancolie. En effet, aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'avait oublié les mises en garde de Dumbledore concernant le retour de Voldemort, et bien que le sujet ne fût pas abordé directement, il flottait dans l'air comme une tension sourde. 

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans cette même atmosphère mais sans anicroche particulière. 

Lorsqu'enfin le samedi arriva, Harry prit pour la première fois conscience de ses responsabilités de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il fit donc en sorte que l'équipe se réunisse au complet pour discuter de la situation. Après de longues et âpres  (hum, connaissant les jumeaux Weasley, je doute du _longues et âpres_, mais j'aime bien l'expression alors…), l'ensemble de l'équipe décida que le mieux pour choisir le nouveau gardien, était, comme l'avait suggéré Harry, d'organiser des épreuves communes à tous les postulants. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe avait donc été chargé de confectionner des affiches pour annoncer le déroulement de ces épreuves. 

Harry se dirigeait donc vers son dortoir pour étudier la question des affiches lorsqu'il croisa Neville.

« Ah ! Salut Harry, dit ce dernier, je montais justement au dortoir, je peux t'accompagner ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Harry. En fait, je dois faire des affiches mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

-Oh ! rougit Neville. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux t'aider. Ma grand-mère m'a inscrit à un stage d'arts graphiques cet été pour que je ne l'embête pas… »

Harry restait perplexe, mais comme il ne sentait vraiment pas l'âme d'un artiste il accepta l'aide du jeune Londubat.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le dortoir, Neville demanda à Harry :

« Alors c'est vrai, c'est toi le nouveau capitaine ? C'est pas le genre de choses qui m'arriverait à moi… 

-C'est pas sûr, répondit Harry, un peu gêné, Tu te  démènes depuis le début de la semaine… »

Harry avait en effet remarqué que depuis la reprise des cours, Neville répondait beaucoup plus aux questions des professeurs, et pas seulement en cours de botanique. Ainsi, avec Sirius ou même avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, il lui arrivait maintenant fréquemment de récolter des points pour  Gryffondor. Le seul qui restait insensible aux progrès de Neville était bien entendu le professeur Rogue. 

« Tu as raison, reprit Neville après un instant de silence, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être utile… Je me dis que c'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu…

-Ah ! murmura Harry. »

 Après un instant d'hésitation il finit par avouer :

« Tu sais Neville, je suis au courant, … Je veux dire pour tes parents… 

-C'est vrai ?? s'exclama Neville. Mais comment…

-C'est un peu compliqué, balbutia Harry. Je l'ai découvert l'année dernière mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, alors …

-C'est pas grave, dit le jeune garçon en souriant, c'est bien que quelqu'un soit au courant, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache, sinon on va encore me plaindre et tout, alors bon…

-T'inquiète, le rassura Harry, j'en parlerai à personne. »

Cependant, alors qu'ils parlaient, les affiches commençaient à prendre forme. Apparemment, Neville avait bien retenu ses cours d'art, puisque les affiches étaient vraiment convaincantes. Elles annonçaient que des épreuves auraient lieu le samedi suivant, ceci puisque « la meilleure équipe de Quidditch » de Poudlard recherchait un nouveau gardien.

Lorsque les deux garçons descendirent dans la salle commune pour afficher leurs chef-d'œuvres, ils se heurtèrent à Ron et Hermione, qui visiblement cherchaient Harry. 

« Harry, enfin te voilà, s'exclama Ron. Tu sais quoi ? Il va encore y avoir un bal…

-Hein ?

-Calme toi Ron, répliqua Hermione. C'est Mc Gonagall qui vient de me l'annoncer, dit-elle alors en se tournant vers Harry. Apparemment,  Dumbledore veut essayer de nous distraire un peu, et donc il pense que faire un bal ça serait pas mal. Ce sera comme la dernière fois, sauf, qu'il faut obligatoirement y aller à deux…

-Hein ? répéta Harry encore sous le choc. »

Hermione et Ginny, qui était arrivée entre temps, éclatèrent de rire, alors que Ron, Harry et Neville semblaient éberlués. 

« On dirait que ça vous traumatise, les garçons ? fit remarquer Ginny d'un ton espiègle. 

-C'est bien les mecs, acquiesça Hermione. Dès qu'il faut inviter une fille, il n'y a plus personne, ce sont de grands timides, que veux-tu !! »

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent les talons en rigolant, laissant planté là une troupe de garçons toujours amorphes.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui leur prend, demanda Ron au bout d'un moment.

-Ca doit être les hormones, suggéra Harry, perplexe. »

Voilà, c'est court, mais bon, il faut bien que je me repose, moi. Je souffre(saloperie de dents de sagesse). 

Pour la petite anecdote, le bal c'est parce que moi j'ai toujours pas de cavalier pour le mien, de bal du lycée. D'ailleurs, si il y a un mec qui lit des fics (ils m'ont l'air assez rares ces zigotos), j'aimerais qu'il m'explique le mystère du comportement des mecs, niveau danse et invitation.

Bref, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se relâcher et donc, 

maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr  pour tous vos avis ou commentaires


	7. chapitre 7

Titre : les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Disclaimer : Bouh !!!!!!!

Note : Jess, grande demande, voudras-tu m'épauler dans cette dure  tâche qu'est la rédaction de cette fic et être mon co-auteur ??? Et Jess a répondu oui !!!! Bravo, on la félicite et on prend bonne note qu'à partir de dorénavant, Jess sera co-auteur officiel

A part ça,  je lance un avis : j'ai envie d'écrire un crossover entre hp et la trilogie A la croisée des mondes, de Pullman, et je cherche quelqu'un pour l'écrire avec moi. Si vous êtes intéressé : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr 

**Les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

        Septième partie

         Le samedi soir, Harry constata (il est tout triste !!) qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'inscription pour les épreuves de Quidditch. En fait, seul Ron s'était inscrit et même s'il restait encore une semaine avant l'échéance, Harry décida de se faire un peu de pub. 

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley avaient organisés une petite fête pour se détendre après leur (rude !!) première semaine de cours. Apparemment, les deux « innocents » avaient fait un petit détour par les cuisines avant de monter dans la salle, vu la profusion de confiseries. Les premières années, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas encore bien saisi l'ampleur de l'attaquement mental de Fred et Georges, et ces derniers comptaient bien en profiter pour tester leurs dernières trouvailles en matière de farces et attrapes. Avec leur meilleur ami, Lee Jordan, ils lançaient à tour de bras des confettis magiques de leur cru, qui provoquaient sur les malheureuses premières années un fou rire incontrôlable, affaire qui se révélait très douloureux pour les abdos. Quand finalement, les jumeaux s'aperçurent que plus personne ne les approchait, ils décidèrent de ne pas totalement gâcher leur boîte de confettis et de les conserver pour plus tard, afin de les utiliser quand personne ne s'en douterait. Pour ne pas être en reste et finir en beauté, ils lancèrent donc un concours de blagues avec les autres septièmes années.

         Harry regardait toute cette animation avec un plaisir non dissimulé, mais alors qu'il allait faire son annonce, Ron lui fit remarquer, l'air sombre, qu'Hermione avait disparu depuis maintenant un bon moment. Les deux amis après s'être perdus en conjectures sur les raisons de cette absence, décidèrent de ne pas se gâcher la soirée pour autant et rejoignirent le cercle au centre duquel se trouvaient Fred et Georges.:

« Elle doit encore traîner avec Mc Gonagall pour son poste de préfète. En ce moment, elle n'est plus drôle du tout… » Fit remarquer Ron, alors que les jumeaux Weasley venaient de lancer un nouveau concours, à savoir celui du plus beau bide de l'année. Fred montrait d'ailleurs l'exemple :

« Pourquoi les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ? demanda-t-il d'un air théâtral

-Parce que dans l'eau minérale, répondit Georges, mort de rire. (NDMoi : dans l'eau minet râle, pour ceux qu'auraient pas capté. Je sais c'est vraiment un bide, mais bon, il en fallait bien un, merci à la confrérie du bide et à ses membres éminents !! ND co-auteur : il est possible que vous trouviez de multiples bides dans notre histoire, mais il faut savoir que nous traînons avec des mecs qui ne nous invitent pas au bal et qui en plus essayent d'être drôles ! )

Alors que le concours continuait de plus belle (d'ailleurs les Weasley semblaient largement vainqueurs), Harry prit sa baguette, avec le projet de rappeler aux Gryffondors présents que leur équipe cherchait toujours un gardien. Il prononça donc la formule _Sonorus_ de manière à dominer le tumulte ambiant. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle. 

« MAIS OU ETAIS-TU ?rugirent en même temps Harry et Ron. »

Si Ron « rugit » au sens figuré du terme (on se calme, fougueux jeune homme !), Harry lui le fit au sens propre, puisqu'il avait oublié d'annuler le sort de _Sonorus. _Tout le monde se tourna instantanément vers lui. Rouge comme une tomate, il formula un vague pardon avant de retrouver sa voix normale et de se tourner vers Hermione, qui se faisait déjà copieusement enguirlander par Ron. Ce dernier était devenu tout rouge (surtout ses oreilles) et il hurlait :

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre, ça va pas de disparaître comme ça !!! »

Harry allait demander à Ron de se calmer lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux bouffis de la jeune préfète.

« Hermione, t'as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-il

-C'est Vik…Vik…tor, il … il …vient de… m'envoyer…une… lettre. IL ME QUITTE, sanglota-t-elle. »

Ron prit alors Hermione dans ses bras (!!) pour la consoler, mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire dans son dos.

         Quand elle fut calmée, Hermione leur expliqua la situation, même si comme le remarqua Harry, elle évitait de croiser le regard de Ron. Elle raconta d'un air un peu coupable qu'elle était sur le point d'envoyer un hibou à Viktor pour lui parler du bal quand une chouette grise lui avait remis un pli provenant de Durmstrang. Apparemment, Krum pensait que les relations longue distance n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Hermione s'était alors précipitée dans les toilettes des filles, où elle avait retrouvé Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme avait pris un malin plaisir à retourner le couteau dans la plaie et à assurer à la préfète que d toute manière longue distance ou pas, personne ne voudrait plus jamais d'elle. Harry pensa intérieurement que la jeune fille ne voulait surtout pas se montrer dans cet état devant Ron  mais il n'en souffla mot. Finalement Hermione s'était décidée à rentrer quand elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il était suffisamment tard pour que la salle commune soit déserte. 

Quand Hermione fut remise de ses émotions, aidée en cela par le jeune et dévoué Weasley, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle rembarra Ron qui lui proposait de lui tenir compagnie et monta dans son dortoir en compagnie de Ginny, qui apparemment se faisait relater à son tour toute l'histoire. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, d'un air fataliste, se demandant bien en quoi Ginny était plus apte qu'eux à consoler Hermione. (Eh oui, les mecs, n'ont toujours pas saisi les mystères de la complicité féminine, lol).

         Harry et Ron restèrent dans la salle quelques minutes encore, mais l'animation était retombée, et ils décidèrent bientôt d'aller se coucher.

Voili, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! C'est pas très long et j'en suis désolée, mais n'empêche que ça va plus vite qu'avant quand même. Merci à la génialissime Jess. Pour les commentaires entre parenthèses, c'est normal, c'est juste l'auteur qui ne peut s'empêcher de donner intempestivement son avis. Bon d'accord je sais que c'est moi l'auteur J. Les commentaires écrits comme ça sont de l'auteur et ceux comme ca, sont du co-auteur.

Sur ce, nous attendons (Jessi et moi) vos petits commentaires, idées et avis, à cette mâââââgnifique adresse (quand je dis que je suis secouée…) 

maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr


	8. chapitre 8

Titre : Les grands sorciers se rencontrent. Disclaimer : Une question : est-ce que c'est vraiment la peine de remplir ce truc ? Bon, d'un autre côté, comme je ne suis pas une jeune fille casuelle (quoique.) -traduction pour ceux qui aurait pas lu Langelot et les cosmonautes, je respecte pointilleusement l'étiquette ( ?)-donc, comme je suis pas casuelle, je recommence : tous ces merveilleux personnages sont à la brave dame JKR et moi j'ai rien. Bouh ! Note : Jessi est en pleine forme ! Yahooooo ! Hum. Bref, j'ai toujours autant besoin de feed donc, je compte sur vous, maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr . A part ça, si il y en a qui tiennent vraiment à lire la suite, (y en a ?) je vais pas tarder à commencer, attention, zêtes prêts ? Alors, c'est parti mon kiki !  
  
Les grands sorciers se rencontrent.  
Huitième partie  
  
Après cette soirée mémorable, la semaine de cours fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. A peine Crabbe vint-il détendre l'atmosphère studieuse qui régnait au château en s'emplafonnant dans un mur. (Est-ce qu'on s'emplafonnerait pas plutôt dans un plafond ? Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'on peut renter dans un plafond ? Je suis perplexe là.). Ce dernier était tellement subjugué par la beauté de Miss Parkinson (Une question, qui peut bien trouver Pansy belle ? Remarquez, si quelqu'un le peut, c'est bien Crabbe. Continuons donc.) qu'il en oubliait de regarder devant lui pour contempler la belle ( ?!). Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se mangea un mur (ça te rappelles rien Jessi ?). A part cet évènement déclencheur d'hilarité, la semaine se déroula sans autre fait marquant.  
Quand le week-end arriva, les élèves l'accueillirent avec joie, puisqu'il leur permettait de se soustraire momentanément à la quantité impressionnante de boulot qui les attendait. Le samedi matin, plus particulièrement, il régnait dans la tour de Gryffondor une activité assez surprenante. En effet, malgré l'absence de pub, les candidatures pour le poste de gardien s'étaient multipliées au cours de la semaine. Apparemment, la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors aspiraient à obtenir le poste, mais Harry espérait vraiment que Ron ferait preuve de plus d'habileté que les autres. Si tel était le cas, Ron en serait vraiment heureux, pensait-il, et en plus, il ne risquerait plus de lui faire de crise de jalousie comme celle de l'année précédente.  
Sur l'injonction de leur nouveau capitaine (quelle autorité ! Harry devient un vrai mâle ! lol !), les membres de l'équipe s'étaient levés plus tôt pour se mettre d'accord sur le déroulement des épreuves. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Autour de la table, les propositions fusaient : « Alors on est d'accord, récapitula Harry. Les filles, vous jouez votre rôle de poursuiveurs, et vous lancez le Souaffle, tandis que nous on observe des tribunes. -C'est macho comme décision, râla Angelina. Les mecs restent bien au chaud et les filles se tuent à la tâche ! -Moi je trouve ça normal, répondit Fred en rigolant. Sinon on pourrait ensorceler le Souaffle. Comme ça les filles pourraient nous tenir chaud dans les tribunes. ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux. -C'est ça, compte là-dessus, railla Alicia. -T'es dure avec moi, reprit le rouquin avec des airs de chien battu. Pour te faire pardonner, tu viendrais pas au bal avec moi ? -Pourquoi pas, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un regard complice. Tu le mérites pas, mais je suis dans un bon jour, alors. Harry avait brusquement pâlit (émotif le pov). L'invitation de notre jeune Weasley lui rappelait que lui aussi devait se trouver une cavalière. Il ne se sentait pas capable de redemander à Cho, après le vent qu'il avait pris l'année précédente. « On peut y aller carrément, reprit Georges, on lance aussi des Cognards ensorcelés. Comme ça, pendant que nous on sera en charmante compagnie (il fit un clin d'?il à Angelina), nos chers petits apprendront la dure loi du Quidditch. » Mais Harry coupa court à ces élucubrations (quel rabat-joie !) en rappelant que de toute manière, ils ne pouvaient rien ensorceler du tout. Comme l'heure avançait (rélor y tourne, dixit lama), ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, où étaient déjà rassemblés un bon nombre de Gryffondor, prêt à faire leurs preuves. Lee Jordan arriva quelques instants plus tard et insista pour qu'on le laisse commenter les épreuves. Il commençait son numéro, comme s'il présentait un vrai match : « Et oui c'est le moment décisif, l'équipe arrive. Un petit mot, M. Potter ? Beaucoup de gens se sont-ils inscrits ? Est-ce dur d'assumer le rôle de capitaine de la meilleure équipe depuis des décennies ? Il ne veut pas nous répondre. Tant pis ! Et voici les trois anges,non Fred, je ne parle pas de toi,ces trois anges donc,qui causeront sans doute de grandes désillusions chez nos aspirants gardiens, ceci tant grâce à leurs frappes absolument parfaites qu'à leurs charmes déstabilisants. MM. Weasley, que pensez-vous des atouts des ces demoiselles ? Il semblerait que vous soyez overbooké ce matin, non ? Overbooké ? répéta George, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Ah oui c'est vrai, on choisit le nouveau gardien aujourd'hui. Mais je ne m'en souvenais plus. J'ai un énorme problème, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, sachant pertinemment que son murmure était 100 fois amplifié grâce au Sonorus. J'ai peur de demander à Angelina si elle veut être ma cavalière pour le bal. » La jeune fille lui adressa en retour un magnifique sourire et Harry se demanda quel était le secret de l'assurance des jumeaux avec les filles « C'est beau l'amour, continuait l'infatigable speaker. Mais attention, les épreuves vont commencer. » Harry avait décidé de faire passer les élèves par années, les premières n'ayant toujours pas le droit d'intégrer l'équipe en fait, le niveau des deuxième et des troisièmes années se révéla assez faible même si Dennis Crivey réussit quelques beaux arrêts. Quand arriva le tour de Ron, c'était Seammus Finnigan qui était en meilleure position pour devenir gardien. Déstabilisé par les sarcasmes de ses frères, Ron se prit le premier souaffle dans le nez, ce qui eût pour effet de déclencher un fou rire chez Malefoy et ses acolytes qui s'étaient levés pour ne pas manquer une occasion de se moquer des Gryffondors. Le second souaffle lui passa à plus de deux mètres au dessus de la tête. Harry commençait vraiment à désespérer quand Hermione vient le rejoindre dans les tribunes. Apparemment elle sortait juste du lit, mais elle ne voulait manquer la prestation de Ron sous aucun prétexte. Elle commença immédiatement à encourager Ron, toujours perché sur son balai. Et bien que ces encouragements soient incompréhensibles pour Ron, compte tenu de la distance qui les séparait, ils n'en firent pas moins leur effet. A partir de ce moment là, Ron attrapa tous les souaffles. Harry se prit à penser que les ailes du vif d'Or s'étaient peut-être greffées sur le dos de son ami (le mystère de l'origine de l'expression l'amour donne des ailes est enfin percé !!!). Lorsque tous les concurrents eurent tenté leur chance, les membres de l'équipe se réunirent pour délibérer. Malgré les réticences des jumeaux qui rechignaient à voir leur frère nommé, il fut conclu unanimement que Ron était celui qui s'était le mieux débrouillé et ce dernier fut donc nommé Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais par mesure de sécurité, il fut aussi décidé que Seammus serait remplaçant, pour le cas où.  
  
Gniac Gniac !!! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! Bon, j'attends toujours  
votre avis. Vous avez remarqué que Lee est instoppable ? C'est juste  
qu'il représente un copain hypra bavard (Tom, si un jour tu lis ça,  
rappelles toi que le silence est d'or.). Bon, je sais, tout le monde s'en  
contrefiche alors j'arête. Mais la n'est pas la question : je le répète  
encore une fois pour les malentendants (ou plutôt les malvoyants ici) JE  
VEUX DES FEEDS, TOUT PLEIN, TOUT PLEIN, TOUT PLEIN !!!! Bon je me calme,  
mais faites gaffe, si ça continue je vais tourner folle à cause de vos  
feeds (ou plutôt à cause de leur absence, mais bon.). So, don't forget :  
maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr 


	9. chapitre 9

Titre : Quand les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Disclaimer : Voyons voir, c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, ça y est. Je suis une bête, j'écris comme une déesse mais malheureusement, aucun de ces zigotos ne m'appartient. Quel gâchis !!!! (Lol, je précise, pas pour le gâchis, mais pour la déesse)

Note : Je m'interroge : est-ce que j'emmerderais pas les rares qui me lisent (merci du fond du cœur, grâce à vous, je ne suis pas encore totalement suicidaire) avec mes commentaires ? Bon, question épineuse, donc, faisons bref, si vous êtes gentil (gentille), vous pouvez consacrer 3 milliardièmes de secondes à m'écrire : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr .

**Quand les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

Neuvième partie

            Après deux semaines d'entraînement intensif, entraînement supervisé par Harry, Ron commença à devenir un gardien vraiment acceptable, même quand Hermione n'assistait pas aux séances. Toujours aussi espiègles, les jumeaux s'amusaient de temps en temps à « doper » les performances de leur frère en lançant un tonitruant : « Oh ! Salut Hermione, comment tu vas ? ».

            Le jeudi soir, trois semaines après la nomination de Ron, après deux heures d'une de ces séances intensives, Harry se décida enfin à libérer ses joueurs, pour leur permettre d'aller contenter leurs estomacs affamés. 

            Après avoir repris des forces dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, avec la noble ambition d'avancer dans leur devoir de Divination. 

            Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa Hermione, Ron s'empressa auprès d'elle :

« Wah ! Hermione, tu as une très jolie robe ce soir ! »

-C'est la même que celle d'hier, répondit celle-ci en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Ah oui, peut-être bien, continua évasivement le rouquin. Peut-être que c'est l'éclairage alors… En tout cas, tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux, ils sont très bien coiffés, ça te va bien, dit-il en rougissant. 

            Cette fois-ci, Hermione releva la tête de son livre d'Arithmancie et regarda Ron d'un air surpris, tandis que Harry dissimulait tant bien que mal son fou rire dans une quinte de toux.

« Harry, dit Ron d'un air inquiet, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as pris froid ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, alors que les jumeaux, qui avaient apparemment tout entendu, s'approchaient d'un air innocent.

« Faut dire, Ron, dit George, t'es une discrétion monstre.

-Oh Ron, tu es particulièrement en beauté ce soir, ajouta Fred, singeant son frère qui lui répondit par un grognement inintelligible. 

            Cette dernière remarque ajouta à l'hilarité de Harry qui avait presque du mal à respirer maintenant. Ginny, qui avait rejoint le groupe entre temps, se tourna vers Hermione d'un air interloqué et dit : 

« Ben dis donc, ça leur fait un de ces effets, l'air frais… »

Ron finit par monter dans son dortoir pour échapper aux sarcasmes de ses frères, suivi de près par Harry, qui ne pouvait réprimer son fou rire.

« Oh, Hermione, tes dents scintillent dans la nuit, déclama Harry sur un ton théâtral.

-Oh, arrête Harry !

-Mais Ron, je sais bien qu'elle te plaît. Tu es le seul à pas vouloir le reconnaître. Je te jure, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, lui dit Harry en redevenant sérieux.

-Mais non, c'est pas vrai, lui répondit Ron.

-Arrête de mentir. Non seulement je suis ton meilleur ami mais en plus, t'as les oreilles toutes rouges...

Face au silence éloquent de Ron, un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Harry, qui finit par s'endormir en pensant au beau couple que pourrait former ses deux meilleurs amis.

            Harry sentait le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il était au milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs et en même temps, il filait à une vitesse folle. Cette sensation lui rappelait celle qu'il ressentait avec un Portoloin. Harry sentait une présence à ses côtés mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était.

            Tout à coup, son voyage s'arrêta et il prit lentement conscience qu'il était dans une salle sombre, simplement éclairée par des candélabres. Dans cette pièce, une vingtaine d'hommes cagoulés de noir. Ils formaient un cercle et au centre se tenait une silhouette familière. Soudain, Harry se rendit compte que ces hommes étaient des Mangemorts. Et au centre, Voldemort.

            Harry laissa échapper un cri, mais celui-ci ne suscita aucune réaction parmi les hommes assemblés. Harry se remémora son expérience de l'année précédente avec la Pensine. Il avait la même impression cette fois-ci. Il était dans cette pièce mais pas physiquement, c'est pourquoi les Mangemorts ne pouvaient se rendre compte de sa présence. Ayant compris cela, Harry réfréna le cours de ses pensées pour écouter les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Comme vous le savez, disait-il, cet imbécile de Dumbledore a reformé l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pense toujours pouvoir me vaincre, le naïf. Seulement, il n'a pas encore eu le temps de… »

Soudain, le mage noir se tu. Il leva la tête, sembla renifler l'air. Il tournait sur lui-même lentement, comme pour repérer l'origine de ce qu'il avait senti. Puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pivotait lentement pour faire face à Harry. 

« Harry Potter… dit Voldemort avec délectation. Enfin te voilà ! Eh oui, je t'attendais… L'année dernière, grâce à Barty Croupton, j'ai appris que tu pouvais me voir dans tes rêves, alors cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de prendre l'initiative… et je t'ai fait venir. Tout compte fait, ce lien qui nous unit va être utile, pour une fois. Je crois que tu feras un excellent intermédiaire avec ce crétin de Dumbledore.  Et puis, je te tuerais.  Je te tuerais enfin. Devant des millions de sorciers. Ce sera ma revanche et ma victoire. Et la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor. Enfin... Retourne donc voir ton pitoyable directeur, Harry Potter, il ne pourra rien pour te sauver, acheva Voldemort avant de partir d'un rire froid, cruel, glacé. » 

Harry entendait encore ce rire lui vriller les oreilles tandis qu'il s'éveillait. Dans le dortoir, tout était silencieux. Ainsi, il n'avait pas crié.  Il n'avait même pas mal à la cicatrice, à peine une petite douleur sourde. Il ne comprenait plus rien.  Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit ainsi paisible après ce genre de « rêve ». Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, assis dans son lit, observant le dortoir endormi qui baignait dans la clarté lunaire.

Puis sans un bruit, il se leva, sortit de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre, un cadeau de Mme Weasley pour son quinzième anniversaire.

Sans un bruit, il descendit dans la salle commune, puis sortit dans les couloirs glacés de Poudlard. Prudemment, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements pour ne pas alerter Rusard ou pire, Miss Teigne, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son parrain. 

Ah ah ! chapitre tragique ! (bon pas tant que ça, mais il faut bien dire quelque chose)

Bon, pour encourager les feedbackeurs, je remercie les très très gentils (les mieux du monde !!!) qui ont eu la patience de m'écrire :

-Marion : Merciii pour être aussi moulue que moi ! Ca me remonte le moral, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut oublier de commencer notre fic, miss !!!

-MaryAnn : Voui voui !!! La suite !! Et le 3 du slash !!! Pour les durs de la feuille : allez lire ses fics, elles sont génialissimes et top top !! Merde pour ton concours (je sais toujours pas si tu l'as passé)

-Elodie : mille mercis à toi, plus grande complimenteuse du monde !  En attendant, j'attends ton ébauche de fic moi !!!!  -Elmo : alors là, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle : parce que tu as été mon premier feedbackeur (euse en fait). Mais com pour MaryAnn : et la suite ????

-Taholina : Je rends hommage à la plus grande artiste de tous les temps, imbattable pour  prendre des photos de pataclops à ailes. D'ailleurs, j'attends mon cadeau ! et la suite du mythe aussi !

-legolas3300 : énormous bisous pour tes gentils commentaires, et j'adore ta fic aussi (donc com pour les autres, à quand la suite ?)

-Fanny : merciiiiiii !!! juste une p'tite question, t'écrirais pas des fics par hasard ? Sinon, pour Ron et Hermione, je m'attelle à la tâche comme tu vois !

Et voilà, je crois que c tout. Sinon, prévenez moi, que je me flagelle. 

Enfin, la supplication de rigueur : des feedbacks ou je meurs !! : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr 


	10. chap 10

Titre : Quand les grands sorciers se rencontrent…

Auteur : prêtresse schtroumphique et schtroumphette glacée 

Disclaimer : on va faire court ce coup ci, donc : mon nom n'étant pas Joanne Rowling, aucun de ces magnifiques persos n'est à moi !!!

Bouhouhou !!!

Note : nous revoici donc après … hou … au moins cinq bons mois d'absence… dsl mais on avait le bac, même si j'ai pas trop bossé, et plein d'autres trucs à penser, d'autres fics à écrire… les vacances aussi, forcément, mais on se repent !!!! Avant de commencer, juste un grand merci à Lou, MaryAnn, Harrjo (merci pour m'avoir un peu éclairée sur le psychisme masculin) et Csame, deux mecs, je pensais pas que ça existait sur des sites de fics, alors je vous félicite, Melepha (oui moi aussi je sais pas pourquoi je suis pas plus reviewée, j'écris comme une déesse pourtant, non ? looooool !!!), vaness, solar et fanny !

Allez, pas plus d'attente pour ce coup-ci, on y go !

**Quand les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

Dixième partie

            Sirius rêvait. Il était en train de parler avec Melle Rosmerta, laquelle en souriait de contentement. Profitant d'un temps mort dans la conversation, Sirius lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur, puis avant que celle-ci ne soit remise de sa surprise, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rosmerta (pas au sens propre, pour les pinailleurs. Remarque, je vois pas comment ça pourrait se faire au sens propre… bon, ok, remarque totalement inutile, je me tais) et il sourit. La jeune femme, quant à elle, frappa du plat de la main dur la table à côté d'elle. 

Hein ? Frappa du plat de la main ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'interrogea Sirius, avant de s'éveiller brusquement. Il compris alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve (ptit clin d'œil à la fic d'Isilnar, qu'est géniale). Pourtant, les coups eux étaient bien réels. Sirius reprit rapidement ses esprits. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. (c bien titi ! perspicace le zouave !) Enfin, frappait… Grattait plutôt. On aurait dit que la personne tenait à faire le moins de bruit possible. Le jeune homme (ben quoi il est pas si vieux que ça !!) hésitait à ouvrir, étant donné que n'ayant pas bu de Nemofictum depuis le repas du soir, il avait repris son apparence normale. Les grattements à la porte se faisant de plus en plus pressants, traduisant par là même l'anxiété du visiteur, Sirius se décida à ouvrir. Il entrebailla légèrement la porte  et avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Harry se faufila par la mince encoignure : 

« Ouf, j'ai bien cru que t'ouvrirais jamais, dit Harry, soulagé d'être enfin en sécurité, j'ai eu peur que Rusard passe dans le couloir et me surprenne…

-        Désolé de ne pas t'avoir ouvert avant, lui répondit son parrain, mais je n'avais pas pris de Nemofictum depuis hier soir. Je ne savais pas qui j'allais trouver… Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là ? lui demanda Sirius, prenant soudain conscience de la situation.

-       Je viens de faire un rêve étrange, murmura Harry. Tu sais… enfin, comme ceux que je faisais l'année dernière. J'étais avec Voldemort, entouré de tous ses Mangemorts. Et là, c'était très étrange, il s'est adressé directement à moi, comme s'il me voyait et apparemment, les Mangemorts, eux, ne me voyaient pas. C'était très bizarre comme impression, tu peux me croire ! . Il a dit… Je ne sais plus exactement…Ah, oui, il a dit qu'enfin la lutte entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'engageait à nouveau. J'ai pas vraiment tout compris en fait, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'expression de terreur qui s'était figée sur le beau visage de son parrain. 

Après un silence, Harry ajouta :

-     Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus bizarre, c'est que j'ai pas eu mal. Tu vois, je veux dire, ma cicatrice, elle ne me brûlait pas quand je me suis réveillé, c'est ça le plus étrange je trouve,non ?

Son parrain soupira, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-    Ecoute Harry, il est trop tard pour déranger Dumbledore, mais on ira le voir demain matin à la première heure, décida Sirius. En attendant tu vas rester avec moi pour le reste de la nuit. Je ne peux pas sortir et il n'est pas question que tu te promènes tout seul dans le château, on ne peut plus être sûr de rien depuis l'année dernière et ce rêve m'inquiète encore plus.

Harry resta silencieux et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était ravi de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps seul avec son parrain. Tandis que Sirius s'affairait, il prit alors le temps d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. 

Pour l'instant, il se tenait dans une pièce qui faisait office d'entrée et de laquelle on pouvait accéder à trois pièces. A droite, Harry aperçut une immense salle de bain, décorée de couleurs chatoyantes dans les tons bleu-vert, avec en son centre une énorme baignoire, un peu dans le style de cele des préfets,mais pas aussi grande. Dans la pièce de gauche, Sirius avait entassé de nombreux accessoires de magie, tous relativement neufs étant donné que jusque là il n'avait pas pu transporter grand chose avec lui, et Harry put reconnaître entre autres quelques créatures étranges que Sirius faisait étudier aux élèves. En face de lui se trouvait la chambre de son parrain, au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquins. Les murs de la pièce étaient lambrissés, et combinés aux tentures de velours rouge qui tombaient le long du lit et des fenêtres ainsi qu' à la douce lumière qui émanait de la cheminée, donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce.

- Ben dis donc, tu t'embêtes pas toi, remarqua le jeune homme.  Apparemment, c'est un bon plan d'être prof à Poudlard… 

- En effet, sourit Sirius. Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu… Tu devrais y penser pour tes vieux jours…

Harry lui rendit son sourire. En entrant dans la chambre, il avait aperçu trois photos sur la table de chevet de son oncle, mais quand il s'en approcha après avoir observé la pièce, il n'en vit plus que deux. Intrigué, il s'avança pour les regarder de plus près. L'une le représentait lui, en train de faire du Quidditch, et l'autre était une photo de lui avec ses parents,  sur laquelle Lily le tenait dans ses bras.  Si la simple vision de ces photos provoqua une émotion certaine chez Harry, ces photos n'étaient rien que de très normales dans la chambre de son parrain. Il se demanda que pouvait bien montrer la photo mystérieuse pour que celle-ci ait disparu à son approche. Il se tourna vers Sirius pour lui poser la question, mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit, celui-cii tira sa baguette magique de la poche de son pyjama (je me suis toujours demandé comment ils faisaient pour planquer des trucs aussi grands dans leurs vêtements. Dans le style, dans Highlander, Duncan a toujours son épée sur lui, et pis je peux vous dire qu'elle fait pas 10 cm…).

-    Qu'est-ce que tu…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, son parrain faisait apparaître un matelas à même le sol, matelas qu'il couvrit d'un second de baguette d'une couette moelleuse.

Une fois que tous deux furent allongés sur leur lit, ils entreprirent de discuter.  La nuit était déjà fort avancée, mais il est vrai que les deux parents n'avaient pas souvent le loisir de parler, ils profitèrent donc de l'occasion. 

- Alors, lui demanda son oncle d'un air malicieux, quelle est l'heureuse élue qui va avoir la chance d'aller au bal avec le célèbre Harry Potter ?

- Si tu crois que c'est facile, toi ! Elles sont toutes en train de glousser, on peut pas les approcher. J'ai déjà fait l'expérience l'année dernière et franchement, je suis pas trop sur de vouloir recommencer…

- Ouais, à d'autres… Tu me feras pas croire que il n'y en a pas une avec qui t'aimerais aller

Harry lança un regard désespéré à son parrain et baissa les yeux.

- Ok, je meurs d'envie d'inviter Cho Chang, mais elle était la petite amie de Cédric l'année dernière, alors bon…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry se dit que Voldemort avait toujours eu beaucoup trop de contrôle sur sa vie.

- Et toi, Sirius avec qui y vas-tu ? lui demanda Harry innocemment. 

Sirius se mit alors à rire en repensant au rêve qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'Harry ne le réveille.

- J'avais envie d'inviter Mme Rosmerta … lui dit-il. Et son rire redoubla d'intensité quand il vit les yeux éberlués de Harry. 

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Harry explosa de rire et réussi à articuler 

- Tu es sûr qu'elle voudra de toi sous ta nouvelle apparence ?

Il se prit alors un coussin en pleine figure, et Sirius et Harry commencèrent à se battre comme des enfants. 

Quand finalement Sirius se rappela qu'il était adulte maintenant et responsable de son filleul, non mais,  il éteignit la lumière et lui intima de dormir. Lui-même s'endormit très rapidement.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait vraiment aimé vivre avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec les Dursley. Et encore une fois, il se promit de faire payer à Voldemort toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causées.

Bon, voili, je sais c'est pas très long, mais c'était juste pour se remettre en jambes, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Il faut absolument que je termine avant la sortie du 5, le 3 novembre. Je ne dirais rien à propos de ce tome, vu que pas mal de gens l'ont pas lu en anglais, vous jugerez parvous même. J'espère juste que ça vous plaira plus qu'à moi, parce que là, j'ai été sérieusement déçue et pas seulement à cause de la fin,et j'en suis franchement triste, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je souhaite quand même que la miss Rowling se rattrape dans le 6, même si à mon avis on va l'attendre un bon bout de temps celui-là. 

Bon, après ces quelques mot, un rappel de taille : maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr pour tout ce que vous auriez à dire… Mais vous pouvez aussi me reviewer sans passer par mon adresse…

Et surtout, pour chaque fic que vous lirez, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit mot à l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu !


	11. chap 11

Hello everybody !!!

Bon, ce coup-ci, j'ai fait plus vite que pour le chap précédent, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude, je sens que ça va pas durer. Certains (peut-être personne en fait) seront content d'apprendre que le plan de cette fic est arrêté, en clair, je sais comment ça va finir, donc ça devrait aller relativement vite quand même.

Bon, je vais me lancer dans un remerciement détaillé à tous ceux qui m'ont un jour reviewé, même si pour certains ça a déjà été fait. C juste que vu que ça faisait un bout de temps que j'ai pas updaté, ben je sais plus trop où j'en suis ^_^

**Elodie** : ouais !!!Ya bien fallu que j'en remette une couche, vu que t encore une de celle qui me connaissent mais qui m'ont reviewé sans savoir que c'était moi l'auteur !!!

**Tahoma** : Ouah ! top méga délire du fun de la balle!! Ça c du compliment, lol, j'espère êtreà la hauteur !

**Wen** : ben tu vois, j'en chie, mais je finis toujours pas publier la suite…En espérant que ça te plaise toujours !

**Fanny** : énormous merci pour suivre ma tite fic de rien du tout, tes p'tits mess me font toujours super plaisir.

**Lou** : arfeuh ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu m'avais reviewé sur le site-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'adore ma demi, les M&M ne seraient rien sans toi (normal, ce serait plus que les M !!!)

**Solar** : lol, merci, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Vaness** : ben ouais tu vois, je continue, même si c avec pas mal de retard !!! Et pis t'as raison, que des fainéants partout !!!

**Melepha** : lol, ouais moi non plus je comprends pas pkoi j'ai si peu de reviews, j'écris pourtant comme une déesse !!! (lol, pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris !)

**Csame** : merci merci !!! Et pour tout dire, t fics a toi sont excellentes aussi, je crois que je t'ai déjà reviewé directement.

**Harrjo**: lol, merci pour l'explication sur le mystère masculin, grâce à toi, la résolution de l'énigme est en vue !!!

**Lunenoire** : alors, d'abord, j'adoooore ton pseudo !!! Ensuite, fo bien de faire une tite réponse consistante, vu que tu m'as reviewée quasiment tous les chaps ! Alors, pour rogue, ben je pense pas qu'il se soit adoucit en réalité, c'est juste que je le vois pas en méchant-super-méchant. Pour moi, il aime pas Harry, mais il est surtout conditionné par son statut de prof de Potions ! Ensuite, pour Sirius, effectivement, c'est le but ! Loool, ben oui, quoi, les hirondelles ? C un vieux truc dans les campagnes, non ??? Haha !!! pour les couples du bal, ben tu verras  bientôt, mais tu t pas totalement plantée, c déjà ça ! Lol, c vrai qu'Harry a le chic pour se faire remarquer !!!Quel schtroumph alors ! Pour l'amour donne des ailes, ben ouais, j'interprète les dictons à ma sauce, ça passe le temps, lol ! 

**Sweety** : ben ouais, jme suis pas découragée, mais je suis passée par des moments très difficiles quand même (oula, je me la joue auteur en déprime là !)

**Lyra.b**: ben non, chui po morte, et la voila ta suite, lol ! Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir sauvé la vie avec ton review !!!

**Angélique** : pas eu de nouvelles, sniff, en tout cas, voila la suite !!! 

**Granger **: arfeuh ! Court et concis, mais ça fais super plaisir !!! maaaarci !

**Your work is good :** tu sais quoi, j'adoooooooooooore ton pseudooo !!!!!!!!

**Lucile**: ben dis donc!!!! Me fait plaisir tout ça!!Ma fic est pas comme les autres ??? Chouette aloreuh, lol ! merci pour le suspens, je fais ce que je peux !

**Vic** : ben voila, on a pas pu correspondre, mais en espérant que ça t'as pas découragé !

**Big**** app **: lol, anglophone à mort, lol, j'aime trop le schtroumphique prêtresse !en tout cas merci !

**Pixel** : Mmm y'en a qui ont fait du latin par ici !!!! lol perspicace !!! bravo toi aussi !!

**Oyne** : merci tout plein !!!

**Ernia** : tu veux la suite ???? ben la voilà !! j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Gwénaelle** : grrrr sale bête va !!!! pkoi t allé lire ma fic !!! Je t'avais pas filé les adresses pour que tu le fasses, mais pour que tu en lises des 'achement mieux que les miennes (c pas dur à trouver !). Bref, merci quand même, vile sadique !

Bon, en fait, on a l'impression que ça fait beaucoup, mais j'ai pas eu tant de reviews que ça, c le fruit d'un long travail de conservation, donc la rengaine habituelle reste d'actualité, ze veux des reviews (ou des mess sympas sur maud.thefrog@wanadoo.fr)!!!

Pas de disclaimer aujourd'hui, Miss JKR ne le mérite plus !!! lol, bon dac, c obligé alors, voyons…. Ben ouais, ils sont pas à moi tous autant qu'ils sont, même si ça vaudrait ptetre mieux pour certains (suivez mon regard !).

Avant de commencer, un dernier p'tit mot : ce chapitre est dédicacé pour Pauline, ma crapaude de cousine adorée !!! T'as attendu longtemps avant de le lire celui-là, non mais !

 **Quand les grands sorciers se rencontrent…**

Dixième partie

            Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, par le professeur Sulibs égal à lui-même, autrement dit petit et gros, les lèvres retroussées. Après déjà un mois de cours, Harry avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle apparence de son parrain, et plus encore à son nouveau caractère. En effet, le professeur de DFCM avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'acharner sur le premier élève venu, s'intéressant tout particulièrement aux Serpentards dans ce cas. En l'espace d'un mois, il était devenu le professeur dont on parlait le plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et celui que l'on singeait le plus. Fred et Georges s'étaient d'ailleurs encore illustré dans cet exercice en réussissant une très belle métamorphose qu'ils agrémentèrent pour le plus vif plaisir de leur public d'expressions typiquement sulibsiennes, telles des « c'est la Kata !!! » bien baveux.

Une fois habillé, Harry suivit donc en grommelant ce professeur bientôt mythique à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait toujours le bureau de Dumbledore. Sans hésiter, Sirius prononça le mot de passe : « Fraisoo ! ». Harry le regarda d'un air interrogatif, mais ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules :

« C'est une confiserie moldue, je crois » dit-il tout de même avant d'entreprendre l'ascension des marches qui lui faisaient face.

            Dans son bureau, Dumbledore les attendait en devisant gaiement avec le portrait de l'ancien directeur Dippet. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, il se tourna vers eux :

-Ah, enfin, vous voilà ! Je disais justement à Armando, dit-il en désignant le tableau, que je ferais aussi bien de jeter un sort à cet escalier, pour qu'il soit moins long à monter. 

Il s'interrompit pour se tourner vers le portrait, comme attendant de lui une quelconque confirmation, mais ce dernier restait impassible. Alors souriant, il reprit, comme pour se justifier :

-Vous comprenez, j'attends toujours trop longtemps mes visiteurs… Enfin, se reprit-il soudain, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à une heure si matinale ?

-Il s'agit de Harry, il a encore fait un de ces rêves… commença Sirius

-Oh vraiment, s'enquit le directeur, et bien je suppose que c'était à prévoir… 

Il laissa ces mots flotter quelques instants dans l'air avant de se tourner vers Harry lui-même :

-Alors, Harry ?

***

            Soucieux de bien mentionner chaque détail, Harry finit son récit quelques dix minutes plus tard. Il avait essayé de ne pas se laisser distraire par les expressions pensives de Dumbledore, mais le directeur semblait ne pas se soucier de la manière dont il narrait son rêve, du moment que tout ce que Harry avait à dire était dit.

-Et bien Harry, je pense qu'il y a là beaucoup de choses auxquelles nous pouvions nous attendre…

Harry fronçait déjà les sourcils : comment ça on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il rêve à nouveau de Voldemort ? Sirius aussi avait l'air quelque peu surpris, pour peu que la physionomie du professeur puisse exprimer quelque chose de notable, mis à part du dégoût pour les piètres aptitudes de ses élèves, mais quoi qu'il s'apprêta à dire, Dumbledore le coupa :

-Bien Harry, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui te semble important et que tu n'as pas encore mentionné ?

-Et bien, à part le fait que pour une fois ma cicatrice ne me brûlait pas, il n'y a rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pour une fois » ? demanda vivement Sirius

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris avant de répondre :

-Et bien, depuis son retour en Juin, j'ai… enfin, ma cicatrice me lance douloureusement quasiment tout le temps. Je pensais que c'était normal, étant donné que maintenant il a un corps, il est potentiellement plus puissant, non ? acheva-t-il avec un regard interrogateur en direction du directeur.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas remarquer la question muette du Gryffondor, perdu comme il était dans ses pensées.

-Albus, dit soudainement Sirius, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que Harry retourne dans sa salle commune, non ? Le petit déjeuner a déjà du commencer, son absence va sûrement paraître… étrange, non ?

-Mmm, vous avez raison Sirius, tu peux y aller Harry…

Harry acquiesça, et quitta rapidement la pièce, alors que Fumseck s'engouffrait dans la pièce par l'une des fenêtres laissées ouvertes.

            Au lieu de repartir dans la tour des Gryffondors, il se laissa porter par le flux des élèves, pour tout naturellement se retrouver dans la Grande Salle. Quand il entra dans la vaste pièce, un bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà attablés, Hermione et Ron étant au nombre d'entre eux.

-Harry ! Où tu étais ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'il se laissait choir sur le banc aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Je vous dirais ça plus tard, OK ?

-Mais Harry, t'as pas dormi avec nous cette nuit, je me trompe ?

-Laisse tomber Ron, on t'a dit ! Harry nous racontera après !

Ron lança un regard furibond à la jeune sorcière, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. 

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, un certain malaise planant au-dessus d'eux trois.

            Alors que Harry entamait son quatrième pancake, une bonne centaine de hiboux de toutes tailles et de (presque) tous coloris s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Alors que Hermione entamait la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier et que Harry se replongeait dans son bol de jus de citrouille, Ron poussa une exclamation étouffée.

Un grand-duc aux couleurs mordorées venait de se poser sur son épaule, attendant manifestement que le rouquin détache le rouleau de parchemin accroché à sa patte.

Avec un air toujours aussi intrigué, ce dernier s'exécuta et le hibou reparti dans un bruissement. Le sorcier ouvrit précautionneusement sa lettre, alors que Hermione demandait :

-C'est de qui, Ron ? Ce n'est pas un des hiboux de ta famille, non ? A moins que Hermès n'ait tout d'un coup eu une poussée de croissance…

Cependant, Harry et elle ne quittaient pas Ron des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure que son ami avançait dans sa lecture, Harry le vit devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il se stabilisa sur le rouge écarlate, à l'exception de ses oreilles qui demeuraient blanches. 

Harry se tourna vers Hermione d'un air plus que curieux, ayant reconnu chez le rouquin tous les signes d'une intense émotion.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De qui est cette lettre ? demanda doucement la jeune sorcière alarmée par le manque de réaction de son ami.

-J'ai … j'ai…, balbutia ce dernier.

-Euh, oui, mais encore ?

-J'ai… gagné ! chuchota-t-il.

-Hein ??? Gagné quoi ? demanda Harry, visiblement toujours aussi perplexe.

-Un Comète 500.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je … oh, Merlin !

-Dis, Ron, tu voudrais pas essayer de te montrer un peu plus explicite ? s'emporta Hermione. C'est pas pour te vexer, mais pour le moment, Harry et moi on est totalement paumés !

Mais le jeune Gryffondor semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, il souriait maintenant béatement. Exaspérée, Hermione lui prit la lettre des mains, et entama une lecture à voix haute :

_Cher Mr Weasley,_

_            Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes le vainqueur de notre grand jeu de mots fléchés sorcier de l'été._

_            Toutes nos félicitations pour votre performance, vous recevrez sous peu votre lot, un magnifique balai de compétition, offert par notre partenaire Comètes Broomsticks. Nous espérons que ce Comète 500 comblera toutes vos attentes et deviendra le compagnon de vos virées aériennes. _

_Encore toutes nos félicitations_

_Toute l'équipe de la Rédaction de la gazette du Sorcier. _


End file.
